The bank robbery of Zootopia
by Peter413
Summary: The biggest bank of Zootopia got robbed. Is it only about the money, or much more than that? (Discontinued)
1. A new day

A really happy fox walks into the ZPD, confusing his colleagues. Usually on Monday morning, he walks in with ringed and grumpy eyes, letting everyone know not to talk to him until he gets his coffee, but not now. He has a huge grin while he walks to his colleague, Officer Clawhauser.

"Hey Ben! Is everything okay?"

"Uh.. yeah, Nick." answers the cheetah "The question is everything okay with YOU?"

"Hah, never better. Anything interesting happened yesterday?"

"You don't know about it? It was in the news all day. They're call it the second biggest crime after the Nighthowler case. Well. A professional group of…" But he couldn't finish his sentence, because a bunny interrupts him.

"Well, well. It's Officer fox. It looks like he got out of bed on the right side this morning," she said with a smile. "You aren't that moody. Tell me, what happened on your day off?"

"Okay, Judy will tell you about everything. I have some work to do anyway." Says Clawhauser.

"Yes, of course, start that Gazelle app." Nick winks at the cheetah, who only gives an eyeroll.

They just started to go to their office, when Judy suddenly turns to Nick. "So, who is the girl?"

"What? How do you know that? I just got in."

"Come on Nick, you only come into the ZPD with that huge smile because of two things. First, Chief Bogo isn't at work, or two, you are in love. So?"

"Hehe. Clever Bunny. Okay. Her name is Amy, and the dinner went well. That's it. So, what is that thing, what Clawhauser had mentioned? Something about a second biggest case after the Nighthowler thing," asked Nick when they got to the stairs. "Sorry, I agreed with Amy not to use any electronic device while on the date. And when I got home, all I wanted was to sleep. So I don't know about anything that's happened."

"Well, while you two fell in love, the biggest bank in Zootopia got robbed."

"Now seriously. That's it?" laughs Nick. "A few ski masked criminals robbed a little? We've had many cases like this, haven't we?"

"Let me finish! So. They robbed the PPBC (Predator and Prey Banking Corporation) from the electronic bank accounts, to the last printed bill. Everything! And no one has seen anything. It was a silent robbery."

"Huh… They aren't starter criminals, are they? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think the PPBC has camera system in the safe room too. Maybe this camera recorded…"

"The criminals?" finishes Judy. "That was the first thing we went to take a look at. A worker brought in the new printed bills, then he left. On the recording, we can see the money 10 more minutes, and then, it just disappears. The criminals set the recording on a loop during the robbery, so they had a professional hacker too."

"The electronic bank accounts had been emptied too?" asks Nick in amazement.

"Yep, the money gone, in a second."

"Wow… They have done great work," admits Nick. "Are there any suspects, or witnesses?"

"Yes, there are a lot! So our job is to interrogate them," says Judy when they got to their office. "There were a lot of mammals in the bank during the robbery. Here." Judy puts a case file into Nick's paw.

"Let's see them. Andrew Riggs, Age, 22, species, fox. In the days before the robbery, he was in the bank for a half hour each day without doing any transaction. The recordings of CCTV Camera are confirming it. He was in the bank during the robbery… blah blah blah…. Probably he is an observer for the criminals. Okay, when we will interrogate him?"

"Any time," answers Judy "Interrogation room 1. He is already in there. Would you like the honor to interrogate the first witness, Lover Fox?"

Nick sighs, "You'll call me that forever now, won't you?"  
"I told you. You will regret calling me Carrots," laughs Judy "Let's go. I'll be right behind the one-way mirror."

"Hi Andrew!" starts Nick, after he got into the Interrogation room. "Sorry, before we start, I need to do the formalities," he starts the voice recorder. "Suspect: Andrew Riggs, interrogator: Nickolas Wilde. Interrogation subject: The PPBC robbery. So Andrew. What were you doing in the bank?"

"I withdrew some money," answers Andrew phlegmatically. "Why? What do animals usually do in a bank?"

"Okay… I think you don't get the importance of telling the truth, and right now? You were definitely lying. The cameras recorded you, and you didn't even look at the cash machines, or the bank assistants to withdraw some money. I'll ask you again. What were you doing in the bank?"

"Officer, look. Is this necessary? You know I don't want to be here… I was in the bank to warm up a bit. Okay? It was really cold outside."

"Andrew, I'll be straight. You are a suspect in a bank robbery. Do you know how many years would you get for complicity? No? At least 2, and if they hire a good lawyer against you, it can go up to 4. Not to mention all of the mammals who were banking in the PPBC. I'll ask you once more or the court will decide what to do with you. What were you doing in the bank?"

"I…I…" starts Andrew now without phlegmaticy. "Sir, I have nothing to do with the robbery." Andrew sighs."You wouldn't understand," it was barely audible as he looks at the recorder.

So this is his problem. The voice recorder. He is hiding something for sure, but if I turn off it, maybe he would trust me, thinks Nick, so he turns off the recorder, and deletes the previous conversation.

"Now we can talk freely. I'm not allowed to do this, so I hope I didn't do this for nothing."

"Nice trick. I'm sure behind that mirror there are some other cops, and they are watching me." He points at the mirror.

"Yes, you are right. Judy, are you there?"

"Yes Nick, I'm here." Judy's voice can be heard saying.

"You are alone there, right?"

"Nick, you shouldn't-" starts Judy, but Nick interrupts her.

"Please, Carrots," says Nick. "May I ask you to go out please? Thanks. Really."

"Okay, but don't blame me if you get a warning because of this. You owe me one!" The door can be heard shutting.

"So. I need to tell you, you are the first suspect who I've done anything like this for, so live with it, or I'll give you plus half year jail time because of investigation obstruction."

"Okay, well, how to start…I'm a…."Andrew sighs" I'm a pickpocketer. But I've never stolen a lot from anybody, and I would never rob a bank, for sure! You know… not everybody has a good job like you do."

"And you were doing this in a bank, with security cameras?" asks Nick. "Beginners mistake."

"What? No. Sir. Think of it. You didn't bring me in here because of stealing. I know exactly where the cameras blind spots are. Anyway, where else I could steal money, if not in the bank, where everybody has some with them?" Andrew suddenly fell silent, like he had just admitted something, or said too much.

"Call me Nick, kid. You know before, I wasn't a cop either. I was a con artist"  
Andrew listens, as if he expects Nick to say more.

"Well, you said something. I said something too. Your turn." explains Nick.

Now a smaller smile appears on the younger Fox's face.

"Okay... How to start... I'm from a really poor family. I haven't got a father, and my mother is sick too. We needed money for medicine, that's why I have to steal."

He's lying. Maybe Judy would believe him, since he is acting really great, but he can't hustle an ex-hustler, thinks Nick, 2 years ago it was my main rule too. Make the other animals to feel sorry for you, and they will believe whatever you say.

"Hmm... really interesting, kid. What is the medicine's name, that your mother takes?"

"Umm... the name of the medicine? Well... I don't know."

"No one has ever asked that before, have they? If you're lying about something, be prepared for any questions. If you can't answer something, just start it somehow, and let them finish it. Now let's be serious. Why you don't want me to help you? The only conclusion I have is that you are guilty for the bank robbery."

"But I'm not!"

"Then prove me wrong! So? What is the truth? I'll know immediately if you are lying!"

"Okay," Andrew sighs, "Both of my parents are alive, but we aren't in keep the contact with each other. The reason why I steal money is because nobody has hired me in a year of searching for a job. I have graduated university, and have a degree in marketing, but as I mentioned, all of the companies have denied my application, because, as they said, 'we need somebody who we can trust in.' Whatever. I guess it doesn't really help in my situation. My life is a complete mess. Not even my parents want to talk to me."

Now, he suddenly learned how to lie, or told the actual truth, thinks Nick.

"Wow...thanks for telling me that. It's my turn, I guess." Starts Nick, and tells the whole story, how he conned people out of money until he met Judy, and the details about the happenings of the nighthowler case.

"It was you two?" asks Andrew in amazement. "Nick…. do you think I can be a cop too?"

"Look. If you have a dream, don't throw it away. You can't become a cop just because you don't have a better idea! Tell me, where is your next interview at? I'll write you a reccomendation."

"So I'm not going to jail?" Asks Andrew hopefully.

"Of course not! We haven't got anything on you anyway," Nick said as he points at the turned off voice recorder. "But now, I'll have to switch it on, and you'll have to answer the questions. Now, when I ask what you were doing in the bank, tell me that… oh, I don't know... you were waiting for a broker, to give you some advice, but he never came. I have a friend in the broker business who owes me one. His name is Jason Williams. You got it?" Andrew gives a nod, "So. suspect: Andrew Riggs, Interrogator: Nickolas Wilde. Interrogation subject: The PPBC robbery. Andrew, what were you doing in the bank?"

"I was waiting for a broker, to give me some advice."

"What is the broker's name?"

"Jason Williams."

"Anything that grabbed your attention?"

"No, nothing."

"Thank you, that's enough. We appreciate your cooperation."

After Nick turned off the voice recorder, Andrew turns to him.

"Nick… thanks for everything. Were you serious about that recommendation thing?"

"Dead serious. You can find me here any time to ask for help."

A few minutes later Judy finds Nick.

"So Nick. You just let a criminal escape?"

"Nope, It's more like… I showed a young mammal the good path."

"Okay…. But we still have a case to crack. You know that, right?"

"I know Carrots. It's your turn to interrogate."

"Only if it's okay for you too, Lover Fox."

"I see. You just can't stop it."

"Yep, and I won't stop it."

* * *

 **This is it for now. Leave your reviews. Special thanks to "The Glitch" for beta reading this story.**


	2. Winds of change

**Second chapter done, the next on its way. Special thanks to MiraculousTalenny.**

* * *

Later on that day, there was a lot of interrogation awaiting the hero group. But they were annoyed because of the lack of useful information that hadn't been gathered from the witnesses.

A bunny claimed that he heard a strange sound. But all the other witnesses argued that they hadn't heard anything.

A wolf stated that he smelt a light, smokey smell, but it couldn't be true. The smoke alarms in the bank would have gone off the moment it was detected.

At around 12 o'clock noon, Judy and Nick were both exhausted and frustrated and agreed to take a half-hour break.

"So, what do you think?" Judy asks her partner.

"About what? Because I think it would be better, if we weren't the only one's who are assigned to do this interrogation work," says Nick, while looking through the next witness mammal's file.

"H-How do you think that it is only us doing the interrogating?! Almost the whole ZPD is working on this case!" Judy outbursted, "We are in the Interrogation Room 1, Grizzoli and Swington are interrogating in Room 2, and Fangmeyer and McHorn are taking their interrogations in Room 3. Chief went to the crime scene with six other officers, to search and picture evidence. Our ITs are working on finding out what happened with the electronic bank accounts. And only a few other officers went on patrol, or are guarding the District Borders."

Nick's face dropped in embarrassment, "Oh… Okay, then. I guess we should just deal with our part of the interrogating then." He surrenders, "What do you think about the confessions? Could it be true, what that bunny said?"

"Well... We bunnies have a really great hearing, that's for sure. So maybe he did hear something?" Judy suggested.

"And the wolves have a great sense of smell...but it's still not adding up. It's like searching in the dark. The answer is in front of us, but we can't see it."

"Says the fox with night vision." Judy laughs, her ears perking up.

"Come on! You know how I meant it. What about the recordings?"

Judy sighs, "I've already said that. A worker went into the safe then printed money, then he left."

"Mhmm… Who else had permission to get access to the money? How does it all work?"

"Well, everybody gets a card to the safe; they have permission to go in it. The bank director has unlimited access, but the worker can use their card only once per month when the new money arrives." Judy explains.

"What do you think about that worker? Is it possible that he was in this robbery too?" Nick asks suspiciously.

"The camera recorded him leaving the safe room, and he shut the door behind him."

"Yes, but after that, the recording was set to loop, so maybe he went back..."

"And how did he open the safe? He can use his card only once!" Judy argued.

Nick groaned, "Yes, but what about that strange sound? What if they used a device to make that? Drilling tools, for example?"

"Let's just say, they did. What did they do with the money? Don't tell me that they just took it out in their pockets. We are talking about millions! They can't hide it just like that."

"Guess you are right. Hmm… How many exits do the bank have?"

"It has 2. The main, and the staff entrance. I guess they weren't so stupid, and going through the main entrance, so that leaves only the staff exit, that being watched by guards 0-24. Before you ask, no, there aren't any secret tunnels beneath the safe room, like in the movies. It has at least 5-meter thick metal floor and wall, so there isn't any chance to dig in"

Nick sighs "It's a dead end. What about the electronic accounts? How do the ITs dealing with this question?"

"Unfortunately, not really great. They don't have any evidence either. Usually, if you send money from an account to another, it leaves a trace. But not now. No clue, what happened to the money."

"It's really great… So we can only hope for the best." After a few seconds of hesitating, Nick asks "Maybe Mr Big knows something about this?"

"Why would he rob a bank? He has enough money for his entire family. If he heard you right now, he would ice you immediately." Judy frowned unapprovingly.

"Yes, I guess you are right." Says Nick, and suddenly one of their colleagues, Grizzoli, runs in, with an exhausted look. He probably ran straight to them to tell something.

"You need to see this!" Says Grizzoli, frantically, "I don't know what happened, they just started to come, and they kept coming! They want to know, if it's true, what they heard."

"Woah-woah-woah. Slow down. Who is coming? What do they want to know?"

"About 2 hundred civilians came into the ZPD. I don't know what happened, but now only Clawhauser is down there, to calm down the upset mammals. Can you go to help him? I'll inform the others about what happened. Sorry, I don't know anything either."

"Umm... Okay, of course" Says Nick, but the confusion is still on his face. After Nick said that, the polar bear immediately disappears behind the door.

"I've heard something too, but I thought it was nothing," says Judy, while starting her walk towards the reception. After a few seconds, nobody needs an above-average hearing, to hear the cacophony. Now Nick knows too what Grizzoli talked about.

"Wow… That's… That's a lot of mammals indeed…" Nick exclaims after catching sight of the crowd at the reception.

Clawhauser doesn't even know who to look at. Everyone is talking at the same time. Thankfully, Chief Bogo has just arrived with 6 other officers, but the sight of the crowd stops them too.

"Can you tell me what happened here?" Bogo asks loudly to voice above the din

"Sorry, sir." Nick starts, shouting so Bogo could hear him, "We know as much as you do."

Hoping for an answer, the Chief clears the path to Clawhauser while Judy and Nick follow behind him.

"Calm down, madam. I assure you, our officers are investigating the case." the cheetah smiles friendly.

Relief could be seen on his chubby face when Chief Bogo came into view.

"Clawhauser, please, tell me you know what happened!"

"Sir, as I inferred from the complaints, somebody has made an announcement through television. Not an announcement, more like a threat to the prey population. They also mentioned something about a wolf-masked guy, but I don't know much either!" Like Bogo just needed that much information, he immediately starts to make commands.

"McHorn! I need the records of this threat, ASAP! Fangmeyer, Grizzoli, Wolfard… Where is Wolfard?!"

"Sir, he is on District Border guarding," Judy informs Bogo.

"Oh, Yes. Almost forgot. So Fangmeyer, Grizzoli, Johnson, Delgato! As soon as McHorn gets the recordings, start analysing them! Okay?" All named officers only give nods before heading off for McHorn.

"Pennington, Trumpet, Hopps, Higgins! Stay to calm down the crowd. I'll stay too. Wilde!" Now he turns to the fox "Get me a hacker! I don't care how, I don't care who, just get me one. Understood?"

"Loud, and clear," Nick salutes and takes out his phone, trotting off to a quieter place.

He knows a guy, who may willing to help. In a few minutes, he is already dialling the number.

Come on! Pick it up! Nick yells in his mind, but is met with the hacker's voicemail.

"Elliot's home. You know what to do. *Beep*"

"Hey, it's me, Nick. I know you are there! Are you checking, if I'm being bugged? Go on! I have time. Okay, I haven't got much time. Please just pick up already!

Finally, a voice answers. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Oh thank god! I need your help."

"Like last time? No. I quit the hacker business. Now I have a job ."

"Yes, I know. The place, where you don't really like to work. Look, I know you are the anonymous helper of the police. You helped us in a lot of cases. Remember the drug dealers? You have unmasked them because you wanted to help."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Whatever. Please, just one more time!"

After a few seconds silence, he finally reacts "I don't know who did the bank robbery if this is what you wanted to ask. I've already searched for them. They made perfect work with clearing the accounts."

"No, it isn't what I wanted to ask… Wait a minute. How did you get the information about it?"

"Let's say, the police database isn't that protected as you think. It's time to change that password. AySxD159. It took me 5 hours to break it. Changing capital letter, and lowercase always hardens the process"

"You broke the law again… I think you would get more than 10 years for it."

"So… do you need my help?"

"Yes, yes Have you heard about that threat in the tv? I need you to find out who they are, where are they. Everything"

"Hmm. Okay, not a problem. I'll call you as soon as I have any usable information."

"Thanks, buddy!"

Okay, so we have a hacker. Nick thinks to himself triumphantly.

After he told this information to Bogo, he was ordered to go upstairs to the analysing team As he opened in, he got really surprised, because 2 of his colleagues were arguing about something. They didn't even realise when Nick stepped inside.

"So you are telling me, this guy was right about everything?!"Asks McHorn from Fangmeyer

"No! Of course not! I only said he was right about one thing. Things can't stay like this." The tiger explains.

"How?! Come on, say it!"

"THE PREYS CAN'T LIVE THIS KIND OF LIFESTYLE ANYMORE!" Fangmeyer shouts.

"Woah… what is going on?!" Asks Nick, and he can feel how tense it is in the room.

"We've found the video of this threat." McHorn replies, still looking to his upset colleague.

"And, why are you so upset?"

"It's the best if you see it yourself." Says Fangmeyer, and starts the video.

"Greeting mammals of Zootopia!" Somebody behind a white wolf mask, who even managed to distort the voice. The background is entirely black, so they probably recorded it in front of a green screen.

"Excuse me, for disturbing your daily routine, but now put down the tools, stop eating. It will be a really interesting announcement, I can tell you. Nowadays we are facing a really worrisome problem. The overpopulating. Who is the main causer of this problem? Well, the answer is easy, but probably the most of you won't like it. The prey animals. Let's travel back in time, maybe 2000 years. Back then, this problem hasn't existed. Why? Because of the natural selection. the predators were hunting for preys. They caught the weaker ones, at the same time, the stronger survived. Now things have changed, and we are living in harmony. What stops the Preys from overgrowth? Nothing! They don't even want to change their lifestyle! I heard Bunnyburrow passed the population of 100 million last month. Great work! Seriously. I shouldn't make examples only from one species. Almost any other Herbivore raises up 12 kids in their life. I've made some predictions for the future. In 10 years Zootopia won't be able to accommodate any more animals. A lot of us will need to travel somewhere else. But! We can change this. Ladies, and gentle mammals. In 1 day we'll start 'the event' that changes everything. If the prey animals can stick to their instinct, why can't we? I'll make two more announcements. I say to preys, enjoy your last calm day because you will spend the rest of your life running." The screen suddenly turns black, and a title appears 'Back to The Stone Age'.

"Wow… that was…frightening" Says Nick.

"I hope you don't think the same way as our tiger does." McHorn points to Fangmeyer. "And again, I only said, he was right about one thing. I don't want this 'event' thing to happen either!"

"Wait! What if this is connected to the bank robbery? Think of it! Zootopia biggest bank got robbed, all of the officers are working on that case. After that, an even bigger crime occurs, so everybody needs to work on that, and the criminals can escape easily." Nick speculates.

"Yes, maybe you are right." reacts Grizzoli. "But we can't leave this case, either. If the anonymous mammal keeps what he promised, we will stand here unprepared for anything."

Bogo and his group suddenly walks in, so nobody is continuing the conversation.

"Did you get the records?" asks Bogo.

"Yes, sir," says Fangmeyer, and starts the video again. After listening again, nobody could start talking, They all just sitting silently. Nick's phone breaks the silence..

It was the hacker.

"Tell me you have good news," Nick begged.

"I have good, and bad news, too. What do you want to hear first?" Elliot replied.

"The good news."

"I can trace down the masked guy. I only need to variate the sound"

"And what is the bad news?"

"It could last for two days"

"We haven't got that much time. Can you tell me where they recorded this?" Nick sighs.

"As soon as they start to broadcast the second announcement."

"Okay, thanks. I'll repay you somehow"

"Do you want to repay it? Just get those bastards." He hangs up the phone

The rest of the day almost happened without anything. McHorn and Fangmeyer remarkably avoided each other look. Bogo convinced everybody to stay for overtime.

At around 7 o'clock, Johnson, who had to watch, when the next announcement will be made, suddenly shouted: "They are broadcasting again!"

Nick immediately called his friend, who picks up the phone in a second.

"I'm already running several search engines. Give me 2 or 3 minutes, and I can break their signal!" The hackers says.

"My greetings, again." Starts the same masked guy from earlier, "Now only 17 hours until the event. the most of you probably think. 'Is this necessary?'. Yes, it is. If you are afraid of being savage, you don't need to. I think nobody can tell it better, than a predator, who was in this condition. Greet with great affection, Mr Manchas." The camera turns to the Jaguar, "You were one victim of the Nighthowler attack. Can you tell us your experience?"

"Well… a lot of mammals said, they are feeling sorry, for what happened to me, but you don't need to. Of course, It's not a great feeling being controlled by something, but after I got the antidote, it felt like they imprisoned me again. I had the feeling of freedom, and they took it."

"How is it going?" Asks Nick quietly into his phone.

"A few more seconds," Is his reply.

"Can you see now?" The camera turns back to the masked guy "Maybe going savage is not a bad thing. It's our natural instinct. Only 16 hours 55 minutes remaining, After that, everything will have been changed. " The screen goes dark again, and the 'Back to The Stone Age' title appears.

"Got it! Flock street 21!"

"They are at Flock street 21," Nick repeats out loud to everyone.

"You've heard him! We'll shut down this band before they could do more damage" Shouts Bogo, and all of them start to run to their cars.


	3. Something bigger

After Judy and Nick got to their police car, it was silent between each other. Starting the car, they head over to their destination.

Oh…I didn't even ask if she is okay… Nick thinks to himself.

Turning to face his partner, Nick asks, "Carrots… Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? What?" Judy replied. She was deep in thought and Nick had just pulled her back from them. Snapping back into reality, Judy spoke again.

"Yes, of course… I mean… I don't know! I usually get threats from almost every criminal I catch, but now it's different. None threatened me directly. And also, there is little chance for them to keep what they've promised us. "Judy sighs heavily. "Do you think the over-growth rate is getting out of hand? What do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe. Is it true that Bunny Burrow reached 100 million for their population?" Nick replied, a small smirk gracing his snout.

"Yes, my parents told me about it." Judy answered. "But still, killing isn't the solution. It never is. How could those terrorists even say something like that about a population?"

"What would you do if the prey were over-populating? You just can't convince every single prey to stop making children, it's too hard and we'll be laughed at." Nick scoffed.

"So you think it's right for predators to go back to their savage ways in order to control the prey's population?!" Judy gasped in disbelief, fury building up in her throat. "You're saying that if you can't convince them, you have the right to eat them?"

Nick's eyes widened. "What? No! Why are you saying that? You know me, Carrots. I wouldn't hurt anyone until that someone was a no-good criminal."

Judy smiled in relief, "Yes, I know you wouldn't do something like that, especially to a bunny… But what about Fangmeyer? I've heard what is his opinion is about this whole thing. If those terrorists can make a police officer to see their point, then… I'm afraid of what's to come of this."

"Look, Carrots. We are going after them, and we are about to shut them down before they can do anything else ridiculous." Nick assures Judy determinedly. "Fangmeyer doesn't even know, what he is talking about."

"Nick, think of it, please! Even if we catch the criminals, then what? He' probably already brainwashed several predators into his dumb plot. Some actually think that this is a good idea. It won't be over after catching this masked mammal, and we aren't even remotely positively sure if he is the leader!" Judy exclaims. "Sometimes, I wish we were all the same species. It would make things easier…Whatever. Flock street 17, 19, 21. Here we are."

The two officers pulled up to an old storage house. The lights are still on. There were all the other officers too, with their tranquilizers ready.

In a few seconds after getting out their car, Nick and Judy are standing in front of the door, lined up; waiting for Chief Bogo's signal

"Get your tranquilizers" The Chief commands strictly in a hushed voice before he counts backwards from 3. Once he reached one, the door is swiftly kicked in.

"Police! Put your paws up!" Shouts Bogo, but by the looks of it, the criminals were prepared for the arrival of the ZPD. They were prepared to run.

"Everybody, as we discussed!" Shouts a Lion, while beginning to run to one of the three emergency exits planted in the building; his nineteen partners followed him eagerly before splitting up to each exit. One that caught all the officer's eyes was the wolf-masked animal. Although the officers shot their tranquilizers, none of them hit any of their targets. No choice left, they need to chase the mammals on foot.

"Delgato, Grizzoly, Fangmeyer, Swington, East exit! Hopps, McHorn, Johnson, and I will take the North exit. The rest of you, take West. Everybody, go!" Chief Bogo declared urgently. As an answer, everyone starts to run to their assigned exits. Nick sees the masked guy for only a split-second, then he disappears behind a house.

"I'll go after him. It looks like they've been separated from each other." Nick claims before he sprints as fast as his fox legs can take him. In the corner of his eyes, he sees the other officers chasing after some other mammal.

"Stop in the name of the law!" He shouts, but the mammal behind the mask doesn't even look back. The high-speed chase keeps going for at least five more minutes. Nick tries to shoot his target with his tranquilizer, but as soon as he aims, the masked target turns down another road. Finally, the suspect turns to a construction site where a half-built, ten-story tower stands.

I've got you. No escape from here now. Nick says in his head, and follows the violator to the top floor. The next time Nick sees him is when he's standing on the edge of the roof. Smart. He knows I can't tranquilize him if it endangers his or anybody else's life. Still. No escape.

"Step away from the edge with your paws in the air." Nick says, but the mammal interrupts him.

"Why are you helping them?" He asks with his distorted voice.

"Because we are living a civilized lifestyle. We aren't just eating each other. That's why!" Nick replies.

"And why is it better like that? The prey can take over Zootopia by constantly reproducing. They always think about themselves!"

"We can handle this situation easily. It isn't as bad as you think." Nick tries to convince.

"Oh, really? Tell me one other option. What can we do against it? THIS is what we can do!" The masked mammal steps closer to the edge.

"Step away from the edge! Now!"

"I know you're something else, Nick. What about the Junior Scout Rangers incident? Have you forgotten about that?"

"What? How do you know my name? And that incident, I've only talked about that to two animals… Wait a minute. Amy?" Nick's eyes widened.

As soon as he says it, red fur appears behind the mask.

"Hi, Nick." Says Amy in a much more calmer voice

"But… Why?" Nick asks, obviously confused.

"It's more complicated than you think. If you come with me, I can explain everything. Please, Nick!"

He just stands there and stares to Amy, so she continues.

"Who dissipated your dreams? The prey animals! You tried to play the nice predator, but they didn't accept you."

"We were kids! Ignorant kids! It was a while ago." Nick scoffs.

"It still hurts, doesn't it? Look. I don't know how close you think yourself to the solution at the police, but we will be always two steps ahead."

"You are completely out of mind!" says Nick, horrified.

Amy sighs "I see. I can't convince you." She jumps down from the edge, but only to a lower level, where she is out of sight from Nick.

I can't believe she fooled me like that! Thinks Nick angrily, and tries to get sight of Amy again, but he couldn't find her.

"Bogo to everyone." Chief's voice can be heard from his communicator. "I need reports. What is going on with the suspects?"

"Wilde here. Criminal escaped. sorry, sir." Nick sighed defeatedly.

"Delgato?"

"Same here."

"Grizzoli?"

"Sorry sir, he was too fast."

"HOPPS?" Bogo's voice sounded really upset.

"Still in pursuit, sir."

"Fangmeyer?"

No response.

"Fangmeyer, dispatch!"

Suddenly Nick realizes. If they said to him this 'join to us' thing, maybe he was willing to go with them?

"I hope I'm not right about this, sir, but I think he is no longer with us." Nick says disappointedly.

"What? He just...left?"

"I think so."

"Johnson?"

No response.

"Johnson. We don't have time for that!"

Nothing happens.

"God Dammit!" Bogo shouts through the device.

In the next few minutes, Chief kept asking if anyone had detained a suspect, but everybody gave the same answer.

It turns out that they asked every predator to join. Fortunately, nobody else but Fangneyer and Johnson joined them. Finally, a really happy bunny shouts into the radio.

"Suspect detained! Waiting for further orders, sir."

"Yes! Officer Hopps, I think you deserve a promotion. Take him back to the cars. I'll take care of him. Everybody back to the ZPD."

"Yes, sir." Can be heard from almost every officer

Nick's way back to their car happened without anything. He saw a Giraffe couple, who walked to the other side of the road because of the sight of the fox.

Great. Thinks Nick. We are back with the 'every predator aggressive' thinking. Just great… If those terrorists wanted to reach that, they did it.

Back, in front of the storage house, his bunny partner is already waiting for him with a huge smile.

"You need to come last?"

"Everyone else is already gone?"

"Yep. So it's best if we are going too. Come on." Judy says to Nick while opening the door of the car.

"Finally we have a bad guy. He will tell us everything. At least he better be. Bogo was really upset when he took him. If I were he, I'd start to talk"

"Yes. All of us know, If Chief wants something, he will get it. How did you manage to catch the criminal?"

"I shot him with a tranquilizer dart, while he tried to climb through a wall. He passed out immediately."

"Great work. But don't get over-confident…" Says Nick with a sly smile. Judy only gives an eyeroll.

"What species?" Nick asks.

"Hyena. Did you go after the masked guy right? Do you know anything about him?"

The smile fades down from Nick's face. "I… don't want to talk about it. I hope you understand."

"Yes, of course..." She sends a suspicious glance to the fox, then starts up the car.

After they got back to the ZPD, they immediately started to head towards the interrogation rooms surprisingly only Grizzoly, and McHorn stands behind the one-way mirror.

"Did he said something?" Asks Nick

"Not yet," answers Grizzoly. "Chief just opened in."

"Where are the others?"

"Delgato and Swington went back to the storage house to see, if they could find anything. The others are probably analyzing the second announcement."

"I guess, you know what happened with Fangmeyer." Adds McHorn. "I knew it would happen. I saw it on his face."

"Calm down. We couldn't see that happen."

Inside the interrogation room…

"Hmm… I don't know what to ask. I have many questions for you." Bogo starts the interrogation. "Maybe tell me, what is this 'event' and where will it be?"

The hyena, only smiling, stares in front of himself at the wall.

"You don't want to know what I can be, if you upset me more, so I suggest to start talking."

Still smiling.

"Okay… You wanted it." Bogo hits the suspect in face.

"Uhh. We can do this to the interrogated animals?" Asks Judy.

"Not really… But It's effective, you need to admit"

Inside.

"I hope it refreshed your memory."

The Hyena finally breaks the silence "You are so stupid… All of you. Do you know how easy this was to prepare the event? I'll explain it slowly, so you can understand too. We had a few important things to do, because we needed something to be delivered without commodity inspection. We had to do something, that diverts the cops attention."

"The Bank robbery…" Realizes Bogo.

"Wow… You figured it out." Claps the hyena. "Maybe you aren't that stupid? Well, yes. The most easiest was the electronic account. You can break in any electronic system, if you have some professionals. We couldn't send the money to anywhere, of course. It could have left some trace. We just uploaded a really complex virus How to explain… It's like an invisible box, where the money is. The system can't see it, so any search result will be invalid. Since the system can't see it, you will never be able to withdraw any money from that account. Not like, you'll need any money after the change… The harder part was the printed money. How could we take the money without anyone see us? Finally, we realized. We don't need any money from that. It's enough, if the police think it was a robbery. The worker was really careless. We were able to hide an inflammable charge. We've made a little bit of research. In the currency of Zootopia, we found Nitrocellulose derivatives. I think, they put this thing in the paper, because with it the money is more stronger and timeless."

Outside.

"Okay, I wasn't really great at chemistry, but this nitro-cellu thing is highly flammable… Isn't it?" Asks Nick from Judy behind the mirror

"Yes, it is, but I guess the money paper contains a lot else ingredients, so it's safe to use. The government is experimenting, I guess. At least it explains why the money was gone without any ash. The Nitrocellulose burns without leaving any burn produce.

Inside.

"So all we had to do is to fire up the whole cash stack. Of course, it has produced a lot of smoke. What was our luck? The ventilation system. So many things, that can be controlled by one hack. We gained access to it, and turned to maximum spin. We were afraid, because someone may have heard the noise, but fortunately It was barely audible."

Behind the mirror.

"And it explains the 'Strange noise'" says Judy.

Inside.

"So, This whole bank robbery was only the diversion to something bigger?" Asks Bogo.

"Chief… You impressed me." He looks to the wall, then back to Bogo.

"Would you like another example, to the incompetence of the police? Let's talk about this evening. Did you really think you could catch us? We could disappear before the police arrived. How many of you changed their mind, and joined to the BTSA? 1 officer, 2 or maybe 3? So only 2…" Sees on Bogo's reaction.

"But, you are in custody." Bogo makes it clear.

"Yes. Thanks to that anxious bunny. Is she behind the mirror? I think so. Hey! Why don't you enjoy your last calm day? You will spend the rest of your life running! Can you hear me?"

"I don't tolerate anybody treating my police officers like that."

"I'm not threatening her! It's the truth. Well, yes, your colleague crossed our plan A. But after that, the plan B takes its place."

"What is plan B?" Asks Bogo impatiently.

"I hoped you would ask. Let's say, somebody got caught during the chase. That somebody keeps telling the police unnecessary pieces of information, but they don't really realize, because in their view it's a really important thing. Well, While the interrogation is going, the rest of his team searching for him, and breaks him out in 3…2…1 seconds. Now." as soon as the hyena said that, a huge detonation broke the wall in front of him, and two tear gas grenades have being thrown in there. Both in the interrogation room start to suffocate because of the gas. The hyena gets a gas mask, and his partners help him out through the unleashed wall. The detonation broke through the mirror too.

"Help me to get Bogo out of there!" says Grizzoly, and jumps in the interrogation room. Taking a huge breath, Nick jumps in too. The gas irritates their eyes, but fortunately, they don't breath in it. They somehow managed to carry out the huge buffalo from the room full of gas.

"Sir, can you hear me?" asks Nick.

*Couch* "Don't let them escape! I'll be fine."

"Okay, Judy, let's go. Judy? Judy!" Nick realizes, she already gone to chase them.

"I guess she already on her way. I'll give you a ride. Come on." In a few seconds they are sitting in Grizzoli's car, and Nick tries to reach his partner on his communicator.

"Carrots, dispatch! Where are you?"

"Suspects are escaping with a black Mustang GT! License plate is: 90HNK55! They are heading North at Grass Street." Judy informs her colleagues, "Wait a minute. They are stopping."

Nick immediately realizes, this doesn't mean good. "Judy, get away from there. The backup is on its way!"

"Step away from the car, with raised paws!" Can be heard in the radio. "I said stop! Hey! HEY!

"What happened? Answer me!" Asks Nick, but he assumes what happened.

After a few seconds silence, an unknown voice replies "We've kidnapped the bunny for a bit, but calm down. Only until the event starts. Until then, I don't recommend for you to do anything stupid, or she will bear the consequences. Understood?"

"Don't you dare…" Starts Nick, but the voice interrupts him.

"UNDERSTOOD?"

Nick hesitates a bit, then answers to the kidnapper. "Yes. Entirely."

"Good… Good." The radio fades.

"Nick, are you okay?" Asks Grizzoly.

"Drive to the grass street."

"Haven't you heard what he said?"

"I SAID DRIVE!" shouts Nick peremptory.

"Okay… I hope you know what you are doing."

At the scene, they only find the police car, with opened doors, and brake traces ten meters ahead.

"I guess they improvised the kidnapping. They thought they could escape easily. There were a huge chaos after the detonation." Grizzoli starts the investigating.

"I think it was at least three of them. Judy can defend herself, even against rhinos, but even she couldn't do anything against more attacker." Nick takes a look inside the car. "They took the radio too. They will know any of our conversation, if we make it through that. Great…"

In Nick's radio, the voice speaks again.

"Bad choice… Really bad choice. I thought I was dealing with a smarter officer."

A scream can be heard, and Nick immediately knows who it's from…


End file.
